Talk:Lilim/@comment-26120285-20160805022912/@comment-26376061-20160805080437
When I finally leave the hospital, I immediately head to the Royal Makai, as an invitation from a Lilim is kinda hard to pass up. When I arrive, I am immediately hugged by the older Lilim. "I just want you to know, you saved my life, and the lives of two children, one of whom was my sister. I am forever in your debt. Want a tour of the castle?" I am surprised by the sheer amount of unspoken emotion in her statement of gratitude. She really is grateful for my selfless act. To someone like her, a selfless act like that can only be repaid fully in the same way. I could see it in her eyes. "Sure. A tour through the home of the most powerful mamono ever. Why not?" I smile at her, and she leads the way through the rather large castle. We are walking down a hallway, heading towards the dining room, when I suddenly get tackled by a white blur. "Firefighter Onii-chan! I knew you'd be here! I just knew it!" The hyper-excited Lilim, who couldn't have been more than eight, climbs onto my back, giggling like she just discovered a room full of candy. "I'm sorry...she tends to get a little...excited when people come over." I assure her that it's fine, and, with the little Lilim clinging to my back like the most giggly backpack in the world, we continue the tour. "Oh, is this the man who saved you?" While walking around, a voice from behind startles me. I look back to see...the Demon Lord. What completely shatters the mental image of a regal queen is the fact that she's dressed in a tank top and sweatpants. She proceeds to hug me, crying her eyes out. "I am in your debt. Thank you for saving my daughters. If there's anything I can do to repay you, name it. Anything you desire will be yours." I look at her, bewildered by what she just said. "Why should I get rewarded for helping someone? The fact that I actually helped someone live another day is payment enough." Now everyone is looking at me strangely. "Did I say something wrong?" Everyone starts laughing. "Haha...no, you didn't say anything wrong. In fact, that was the best thing you could have said. Such a selfless action, performed out of concern for others with no regard for your own life. The fact that you could do that, and say something like what you just said so honestly..." The older Lilim waves her hand, a ring appearing in her palm. "My name's Rynette. What's yours?" "Shaden. Although you can call me Shade if you want." "Okay. Shaden, will you marry me? You are truly an amazing man. You were kind enough to save us, earning you third degree burns over most of your body as you fought to make sure we were safe and unharmed, without even expecting a reward. I realize that I don't deserve you, but, please, will you make me the happiest girl in the world, and be m-" I pull her into a kiss, the ring falling to the floor, as she asks me to stay with her.